


Maid for punishment.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breasts, Creampie, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, F/M, Horns, House Cleaning, Large Cock, Loneliness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Kismesissitude, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Darkleer smut fiction.  You do some cleaning for Darkleer in exchange for some repair work and he finds himself unable to hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid for punishment.

SMASH.

Yep, you have gone and broken your music box. The one you have had since you were a child. Bits are everywhere and you are devastated. You pick up all the pieces, making sure you have not missed anything. Maybe Horuss or Equius can help. You really hope so. This was the only thing you ever truly owned growing up. But wait.... Of course, neither of them were going to be around today. You are going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out of they can help you. There is of course the scary mass of void, Executioner Darkleer. An outcast among his people. Half of them hated him for killing the Signless and the other half hated him for letting the Disciple go. He did build an arm for Mindfang and he does live in that strange workshop. But no way will he help you unless you are a blue blood or higher, surely. Well the worse that can happen is he will kill you and you just end up back here but trapped and white eyed. Oh what an option. But you need that box fixed. It's too important. You can't wait.

Damn he has a lot of steps up to the big scary hive. You finally get to his door and knock. The door opens slowly and a dark, long haired figure looks down at you. You wait for him to tell you to get lost or worse but he just looks at you with a sense of curiosity.

"The rainbow blood human? What brings you here?" he asks opening the door wider. You hold out the baggy of broken pieces and you find you can't stop yourself from shaking. A tear rolls down your cheek.

"This music box is the only thing I have that reminds me of home. I was hoping you could fix it for me." you start to cry. Darkleer looks into the bag.

"Hmm the design is basic. Yes I can do this for you. Please come in." he responds and invites you inside to your surprise.

His hive seems like a larger version of Horuss's workshop. The walls are decorated with photographs and military memorabilia from his former days working for the Grand Highblood. Blueprints litter work surfaces and a thick layer of dust coats nearly everything. He places the bag of pieces on a table and goes to a stovetop where a kettle whistles. You are still in shock he didn't recoil from you as he brings over two cups of tea. 

"Thank you," you sniff, drying your eyes. "You know I was almost certain you would make me leave."

"A troll in my position can not afford to turn away company." he says as he pours out some milk, "Especially someone like you."

"Oh?" you reply, puzzled. What did he mean by that?

"I have heard a lot about you. The loyalty you have from those here is remarkable. Your unique mutations. Your apparent ability to charm others. I must admit I find you curious." He blows on the tea and sips.

"I assure you there is nothing special about me. Everything you have heard is mere flattery. I have no charms. The others are kind to me because they are good people." you feel yourself stuttering.

"I see." he says putting the cup down. "Well, it is time to get to work."

"I have plenty of boon dollars...." you begin but he shakes his head.

"I have no need for money now I am dead. If I need something, I merely have to remember it."

"If you won't take my money, at least let me help you around here. This organized chaos motif you have going on isn't going to do." you say looking around at the mess.

"I don't really entertain guests much so I never bother." he says pulling out some delicate tools from a drawer. "But do as you wish..."

This breaks your heart. Of course, the guy must lonely. No wonder he didn't turn you away. Even with his goggles on you can see sadness in his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue when he was alive according to his pictures. His appearance was similar to Horuss except a little rougher around the edges. What you would expect from a man of experience. His hair is loose and many of his features appear shadowed but still handsome.

As he works on the music box, you busy yourself around him dusting and sweeping. The only time he looks up is to see you scrubbing the floor. Watching your ass bounce back and forth only fills his mind with extremely lewd thoughts and, having excused himself briefly for a towel, he decides its better to focus on the task. Within a couple of hours you have managed to reorganize everything and clear a lot of space. The dust bunnies have been driven back when you hear the music box play. 

"There we go. The task is finished." Darkleer starts to put away some of his tools. He is suddenly startled when you grab him from behind and hug him. You have never been so grateful. 

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" you squeal, "I have finished cleaning for now but I will be back tomorrow with some cookies."

"Wait... you are coming back?" asks Darkleer, "Why?"

"Because I want to." you smile as you leave.

The next day when you return, he answers the door in shock. It seems he did not think you were serious but here you are with a rather insane amount of snacks which you insist he nibbles while he works if he really will not take breaks. As he works on something for Mindfang, you start to dust the many pictures on his wall. You can't quiet reach them all so you have to stand on a stool to get to the top. 

"_____? I was wondering if you would like a cup of..." Darkleer stops in his tracks. Today you decided to wear a dress of all things and, stood on top of the stool, he could see your lace panties. The sweat begins to trickle down his temple. It has been a very long time since he had pailed and your exotic appearance and sweet scent are not helping. He coughs and you finally notice he is there. As you turn, the stool wobbles and you slip. He goes to catch you but in grabbing you, your dress splits open at the front. You also in an attempt to stop falling, grab the front of his shirt and rip it open too. Realising what has happened you both freeze and look at each other, blood rushing to your faces. 

You are the one to act first. You smash your lips against his as he still holds you in his arms. He doesn't even try to to resist, opening his mouth and exploring yours with his tongue, your bare chests pressed against each other as he carries you over to a work bench and throws everything off in a single movement before placing you down, ripping the dress completely open and thrusting his face into your cleavage with a large growl which sends you into giggles. 

"Comfortable down there?" you smirk. You get a long satisfied moan and head nod in response which makes you giggle more. He is definitely not spending all day in there. You are going to have to grab his attention. Lifting your head, you lick the tip of his horn, earning a shudder. 

"So 100d..." growls Darkleer.

"I'M lewd?" you laugh, "Oh we are just getting started. Let's....HEY!" You are interrupted by the ripping of your underwear. 

"Stop talking." he growls again, "I am taking you now. I can't seem to control myself. I must make you mine." He unzips his pants and something the size of Texas thrashes out, dripping.  
"Oh fuck!" you exclaim in shock. That is....big. How is that...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Without asking, he nearly splits you in two pushing his tentacock inside. Thank Gog troll penises are naturally lubed.

"Hey asshat, ever heard of foreplay?" you growl. 

"You will take it now." he growls back, "I will not wait. I will make you mine." He starts to thrust. It hurts a little but it is nothing compared to how incredibly turned on by his roughness you are. "You are so wet already." he grins. 

"Oh Gog! Darkleer, you are going to split me in two!" you cry. You grab his horns, desperate for some leverage which drives him wilder. You can feel sweat and drool drip from him and begin running down your breasts. 

"100k at you. So submissive." he chuckles. He inserts a finger into your arse and you howl with pleasure. 

"More! Please Darkleer!" you pant. You feel stretched at this point but you want more pain. More pleasure. More fingers enter you, treating you roughly. The rutting speeds up with the sound of deep growls. You can almost feel the bruises forming but you don't care. This is incredible.

"_____!" cries out Darkleer. You feel the hot jet of seed fill you and spill out, no room left inside your body and you scream, clawing at the arms of the blue blood. Darkleer pulls out and admires his handy work, watching the blue genetic material pour from your pink nook. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, "I am sorry if I was too rough. I am ashamed to say it but it has been a while since I have done anything like this."

"Oh Jegus!" you pant, "I may need Tavros's old wheelchair to get around but fuck it, that was so fucking worth it."

"100d..." Darkleer smirked.

"Yeah? Well the joke is on you. You are going to have to clean this up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Dualscar.


End file.
